This invention can be compared to games of strategy, such as, chess or checkers, where one must play within a contained universe. Its laws are given, and the game proceeds logically without the introduction of chance through dice, spinners, etc. As everyone begins equal, no player has an edge over another except for this innate thinking ability. All game situations are the result of prior moves that could have been anticipated and planned for. The limited future possibilities that are open at any moment during play are totally known. They may be terribly concatenated, but they can still be foreseen, given the requisite amount of concentration and logic.
The advantage of this type of game tactically is obvious. Its appeal lies in the fact that one can formulate strategy and plan for all eventualities. Consequently, I've retained this principle of a predictive, mechanistic structure but added the space-age concept of relativity. I've accomplished this by making the relationship of the playing pieces vis-a-vis each other mutable. Their values aren't frozen, but are fluid. They change relative to each other, as they occupy different spots. Yet these changes are entirely predictable and governed by rules defined from the start of play. This new idea offers more pleasure and amusement; for, besides being in tune with the times, it enlarges the boundaries of the contained universe it is played in by increasing the choices available during play. This avoids the common complaint of boredom and repetition entered against non-chance games, since the greater mobility and variability of the playing pieces rarely allows the same game situation to arise twice in any game.